It is known in the art of digging equipment that vibrating the tip of a shovel improves the efficiency of the shovel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,752 (1978) to Pomeret et al teaches a pneumatic vibrator interposed between the handle and the shovel blade. Pomeret's invention is a motorized shovel. No invention is known by the present inventor which teaches a simple mechanical means for vibrating a shovel.